


love in caricature

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Being used to the way thick rope digs into the flesh in ways that could be felt for days after the bonds are loosened was just a part of being Robin.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	love in caricature

Being used to the way thick rope digs into the flesh in ways that could be felt for days after the bonds are loosened was just a part of being Robin. What really bothered Jason about his current predicament was the way the Joker looked at him. There was no getting used to what could not be predicted or understood.

The Joker giggled as he kissed Jason on the cheek. Joy was an awful thing coming from this man. Jason did not know what the joke was going to be, and he was not sure he wanted to find out.


End file.
